


Jaune's Angels: Forgiveness

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Forsaken [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, High-Heel-Face Turn, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-21 17:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: With Cinder and Emerald turned, they discuss how best to deal with Neo.  She is after both Cinder and Ruby, so one way or another, they will face up, and so have to come up with a plan to do so.Post-FallJaune's Angels (Knightfall, Link, Silent Knight, Sweet Dreams, Spice Cream, Mint)
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Neopolitan/Emerald Sustrai
Series: Forsaken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563031
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby and Weiss sat together on a love seat, Blake and Yang sat together on a love seat. Ren and Nora sat together on the floor. Jaune, Cinder, and Emerald sat together on a couch. Oscar and Qrow sat apart on a couch.

Jaune: Our next target is Neo.

Weiss: Target?

Blake: Almost makes it seem like he has a plan.

Jaune: Please refrain from sassy comments until after the explanation.

Weiss: *gives Jaune a challenging look, but he doesn't back down*

Jaune: Neo is likely going to try and get revenge against either Ruby or Cinder, both of which she blames for the death of Roman Torchwick.

Qrow: So, one way or another, she's going to come after us.

Yang: So it's not like we have a choice.

Ren: Unless we get ahead of her.

Cinder: She is... un... predicatable...

Emerald: She comes and goes with the wind.

Ruby: Literally, with her umbrella. That's how I beat her.

Jaune: Which we can use against her.

Ruby: Umbrellas?

Weiss: *sighs and hugs Ruby close*

Weiss: Wind dust.

Nora: Oh, you can use mine!

Weiss: Wind... combined with fire dust?..

Ren: It is quite... impactful.

Yang: GASP!

Weiss: Did you just say gasp?

Yang: *gasps at her*

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: Because gasping has you blowing wind...

Yang: You know it.

Emerald: Are you always like this?

Blake: Yes.

Jaune: *pulls Emerald in for a hug, and a smile almost appears on her face*

Weiss: *gasp*

Yang: See, she gets it?

Weiss: I am afraid that was completely unrelated to your earlier comment.

Jaune: *kisses Emerald on the top of the head*

Blake: Not sure why she keeps us at arm's length.

Weiss: Perhaps because we do the same?

Ren: It was certainly not our intention.

Qrow: Of course it was. Just because Blondie here trusts her, doesn't mean the rest of us do. It's pretty obvious why she doesn't trust us in return.

Nora: So, what? We just have to trust her?

Ren: I think what he means is that trust takes time to build.

Qrow: You can't just say you are going to trust someone. But, you trust Blondie, we trust Blondie, and he trusts all of us.

Ren: Hopefully, that will be enough.

Qrow: *drinks from his flask*

Qrow: Hopefully. Hm. Need to give you a nickname.

Emerald: *rolls her eyes*

Jaune: Try to get along.

Emerald: Ugh. If I have to.

Jaune: You have to.

Emerald: What kind of... nick... name?..

Qrow: I don't know. I honestly don't know much about you. What did you do when you were younger?...

Jaune: *stands up*

Jaune: She's a bit sensitive about that. Just remember that for her, Cinder was an escape.

Qrow: I'm not getting anything...

Weiss: *scowls at him*

Qrow: Positive. I'm not getting anything positive...

Jaune: Why don't you just go with Dreamer?

Qrow: Hm. I like it.

Nora: Wait, do I have a nickname?

Qrow: You're nickname is NORA. It sounds a lot like your name.

Ren: Quite easy to remember.

Nora: I like it.

Emerald: Can we get back to... the plan... if there is one...

Jaune: That depends on you two.

Emerald: No one ever knows what Neo is thinking. It actually rather creepy... and disturbing... Cinder is one thing, but do you really want to see me fuck her?

Jaune: Well, yes, but that wasn't the plan. Right now we're just trying to stop her from trying to kill us.

Cinder: Me.

Cinder: *gives Ruby a harsh stare*

Cinder: And Ruby.

Weiss: Does she have to do that?

Jaune: Do all of your compliments have to be phrased as an insult?

At the moment, Weiss seemed as small as Jaune had ever seen her.

Jaune: *stands up and walks over to Weiss, kneeling down in front of her*

Jaune: *grabs her hands*

Jaune: I'm sorry for being so hurtful. Please, look me in the eyes.

Weiss: *looks at him with tear-sodden eyes*

Jaune: I - don't - hold it - against you. I'm sure I do some things you don't like as well.

Weiss: *tearful nod*

Jaune: *kisses Weiss' hand*

Jaune: We love you, and that is a part of you.

Ruby: *pulls Weiss close*

Ruby: *kisses the side of Weiss' head*

Ruby: You do kind of do that.

Weiss: *whines*

Ruby: But we still love you.

Weiss: *snuggles up to Ruby*

Emerald: This is sickeningly sweet.

Cinder: *grabs Emerald's hand*

Emerald: *let's out a noise that is difficult to describe, one that started with disgust and ended with longing*

Jaune: *turns towards them*

Jaune: *walks up and kneels before Emerald, grabbing her free hand*

Jaune: I know it's strange having people who care about you.

Emerald: Are you saying they care about me?

Jaune: I'm saying that me and Cinder do. And you've seen it, haven't you? She genuinely cares about you.

Emerald: *blushes and eyes flit about*

Jaune: *gently pushes her towards Cinder*

Emerald: *moves over*

Jaune: *takes the now empty seat and leans into Emerald, effectively causing her to snuggle between him and Cinder*

Emerald (whispering): It is frightening...

Yang: I hate to be a spoil sport, especially considering that's Uncle Qrow's job.

Weiss: *huffs*

Qrow: No, that's fair.

Yang: But we still kind of need a plan.

Cinder: The problem is I don't know if I even have a way to contact her.

Nora: How about a billboard?!

Cinder and Emerald: *stare with shock*

Jaune: That could work.

Yang: Put up a picture of Roman and "Have you seen this man.", and we set up the ambush at the contact location.

Weiss: I'm not sure what frightens me more, that I find this hilarious, or that I think it might actually work.

Qrow: We would have to spread out in the area to lock her in, and find someway to get Blondie close to her.

Yang: So, for the record, our plan is to literally throw Jaune at Neo?

Qrow: That would probably work the best.

Jaune: Why don't I actually just be inside the building?

Cinder: There's no guarantee she'll go in right away. She's probably observe you for a while before making her move.

Emerald: At which point... we wouldn't know where she would attack from... or when...

Qrow: To get a good throw, he probably shouldn't wear his armour.

Ruby: So, he would only have his sword to protect him.

Jaune: I'll go unarmed. She'll need some kind of proof I'm here to talk.

Emerald: She can't actually talk.

Jaune: I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Maybe I should bring pen and paper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189956967086/jaunes-angels-forgiveness-part-iiii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: COMING IN!

Neo: *steps aside as Jaune flies passed her*

Jaune: *stands up and brushes himself off*

Neo: *questioning stare*

Jaune: Hi, I'm Jaune.

Neo (sign language): I know who you are, idiot.

Jaune: I don't speak sign language, so I brought this.

Jaune: *pulls out a notepad and a pen*

Neo: * questioning stare*

Jaune: *holds out the pad towards her*

Neo: *stares at him*

Jaune: I did come to talk.

Neo: *inches forward and stops*

Jaune: *stretches out, holding the note pad even closer to her*

Neo: *inches foward, grabs the notepad and pulls back*

Neo: *pulls out her own pen and writes something in it*

Neo: *holds it towards Jaune*

Notepad: Hi

Neo: *flips the notepad*

Neo: Idiot

Jaune: I suppose I deserved that.

Neo: *questioning stare*

Jaune: So, long story short, we're trying to recruit you to our team.

Neo: *stares at him*

Neo: *writes something*

Notepad: Why?????

Jaune: To get revenge on Salem.

Neo: *stares at him*

Notepad: Salem's not the one who killed Roman.

Neo: *flips the page*

Neo: Dum-dum

Jaune: Cinder came because of Salem?

Neo: *nods*

Jaune: Without Cinder, you wouldn't have attacked Beacon.

Neo: *nods*

Notepad: The fall of Beacon didn't get us anything.

Notepad: I lost...

Jaune: I know what you lost. We lost just as much.

Notepad: You have no idea what Roman meant to me.

Jaune: No, I don't.

Neo: *proudly nods*

Jaune: But you don't know what Pyrrha meant to us.

Neo: *shyly nods*

Jaune: You attacked Beacon. We defended ourselves.

Neo: *angry sign language*

Jaune: Yes, you're hurt and alone!

Neo: *sad nods*

Jaune: You have no one to help you!

Neo: *tears form in her eyes*

Neo: *nods*

Jaune: What if you had some?

Neo: *questioning look*

Notepad: What, you want to adopt me?

Jaune: *nods*

Neo: *eyes wide with shock*

Jaune: Well, not legally or anything... even if you are adorable.

Neo: *questioning stare*

Notepad: Dangerous.

Jaune: Dangerously adorable.

Neo: *pauses for thought*

Jaune: But join our group, we'll protect you. As well as we protect ourselves... which is... admittedly... a surprise we're still alive.

Neo: *silent laughter*

Neo: *stops herself*

Neo: *gives Jaune a steely gaze*

Jaune: Do you have a better idea?

Notepad: 1) Kill Ruby. 2) Kill Cinder.

Neo: *nods*

Jaune: And then what?

Neo: *blank stare*

Notepad: Revenge complete!

Jaune: And then what? You go back to being bitter and alone?

Neo: *pauses for thought*

Neo: *sad nods*

Jaune: *opens his arms*

Neo: *stares at him*

Jaune: Want a hug?

Neo: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: *takes a step forward*

Neo: *takes a step back*

Jaune: Hm?

Notepad: You wouldn't dare!

Jaune: Hugging is one thing I would definitely dare to.

Notepad: Aren't you afraid I'm going to stab you?

Jaune: Then Ruby would shoot you.

Neo: *quickly looks around*

Notepad: You set me up.

Jaune: If we were going to attack you, I wouldn't be here, without my armour, without Crocea Mors. I'm here to talk. Present company excluded.

Neo: *smiles*

Neo: *holds her hand in front of her face to hide her smile*

Neo: *lowers her hand to reveal a forced frown*

Jaune: This reminds me of a trick I learned.

Neo: *questioning look*

Jaune: Nope.

Neo: *recoils with shock*

Jaune: Nope.

Neo: *stumbles back*

Jaune: Nope.

Neo: *falls on her butt*

Jaune: *hugs the seated Neo*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189976751384/jaunes-angels-forgiveness-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune: *walks into the room*

Neo: *walks in behind him and clings to him*

Jaune: So, she's grown a bit attached to me.

Neo: *shyly nods*

Jaune: I'd introduce you, but you seem to know everyone already.

Neo: *points at Qrow*

Jaune: That's Ruby and Yang's surly uncle Qrow.

Qrow: *goes to say something*

Qrow: Actually, yeah, that's me.

Weiss: He's also a bit of a lush.

Qrow: A little more than a bit, ice queen.

Weiss: You have no idea how much my mother drinks.

Qrow: BUT, can she do it while fighting Grimm?

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: I will take your point.

Neo: *points at Oscar*

Jaune: An immortal, reincarnating wizard.

Neo: *looks up at him questioningly*

Oscar: *eyes glow green*

Oscar (Ozpin): In my previous life I was known as Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy.

Neo: *hides behind Jaune*

Oscar (Ozpin): Sadly, your fear is unjustified. Much of my power has long since left me.

Neo: *emphatically points at Cinder*

Jaune: She's my...

Cinder: Sex slave.

Jaune: That is not...

Cinder: Not that I'm protesting. All of my bitterness, and all of my hatred... he managed to wash it all away. I had nothing to live for...

Neo: *rushes over in front of Cinder and kneels down, looking at Jaune.

Neo: *points at herself*

Neo: *nods*

Emerald: But?..

Cinder: You knew the deal when you signed on.

Emerald: But she's?.. she's?..

Neo: *turns towards Cinder and Emerald, turning into a miniature Velvet Scarletina*

Neo: *hops around like a bunny*

Emerald: Apparently quite perverted.

Jaune: Neo?

Neo: *turns towards him and kneels back down*

Jaune: You sure you want this?

Neo: *emphatic nods*

Nora: Mission accomplished!

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: Why do all of his perverted antics always have to be so helpful?

Cinder: Because you said no.

Weiss: *eyes wide with shock*

Ruby: *pulls Weiss close*

Ruby: Noooo! She's mine!

Cinder: And he's Mine. Ours? We are his.

Ren: And you have no issues with this current arrangement?

Cinder: I don't see why I would.

Blake: Emerald seems to...

Emerald: *sighs*

Emerald: I don't know what to think anymore. I hope he's not planning on adding any more of Salem's followers.

Jaune: This was unexpected.

Neo: *nods*

Jaune: Unexpectedly wonderful.

Neo: *emphatic nodding*

Ren: We were not aware that Salem had any more female followers.

Yang: So, it's just Salem we have to worry about. You have to worry about.

everyone: *stares at Yang*

Yang: What? The truth told us to teach her the value of life and death, right? I mean, come on. No one else thought about this?

Weiss: That is incredibly disturbing.

Ruby: It's worked so far.

Weiss: That is the disturbing part.

Jaune: Guys, come on, I'm not going to seduce Salem?

Blake: She is monstrous.

Cinder: To be fair...

Cinder: *lifts up her left hand, now almost normal*

Cinder: ...that didn't stop him with me.

Jaune: I am NOT going to seduce Salem.

Nora: Why not? I mean, come on, it's worked so far?

Jaune: *drops his head into his right hand and sighs*

Oscar (Ozpin): Hmm.

Qrow: I don't like the sound of that.

Yang: Are you going to tell us?

Qrow: He's thinking it over.

Jaune: Why does everything have to revolve around my sex life?

Weiss: I mean... *gestures to Cinder, Emerald, and Neo*

Qrow: Face it, kid. The world depends on your lance.

Jaune: What lance?

Qrow: *rolls his eyes*

Qrow: Ice queen, you tell him.

Weiss: I will do no such thing.

Qrow: Firecracker?

Yang: *snickers*

Cinder: Sir.

Jaune: *looks at her*

Cinder: He means your long, hard, thrusting cock.

Blake: *looks around between all of those present*

Blake: I mean, language, maybe.

Yang: That's not what you said last night.

Blake: *shifts about nervously*

Blake: Well, yes, but let's not turn this into a free for all.

Weiss: That is something I can fully agree with.

Cinder: Your loss.

Jaune: *exascerbated sigh*

Qrow: Okay, go up to your room to pout. Just make sure you take your sex slaves with you.

Jaune: *exacerbated sigh as he walks towards the stairs*

Jaune: *waves for his girls to follow him*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189984973630/jaunes-angels-forgiveness-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
